First Time For Everything
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Open SYOT for the 1st Annual Hunger Games. Rated T for safety.
1. Tribute list and form

The Dark Days have just ended and the remaining districts are struggling to pick themselves up from those they lost in the war when suddenly, on horror among horrors 24 terrified teens ages 12 to 18 are told they have to fight to the death as a punishment for the rebellion in the 1st Annual Hunger Games. None of them have had any kind of preparation for this unless they actually had a part in the rebellion. Create a tribute for these games using this form:

Full Name:

Gender:

District:

Age:

Apperence:

Personality:

Weapon of Choice:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Have The Ever Killed Anyone?:

History:

in a review or PM it to me if you dare but remember. The odds be ever in no one's favor.

District 1:

Boy: Minho Kang (Joclyin)

Girl: Gingerlily Rose (FangandMarsalLee)

District 2:

Boy:

Girl: Petra Sage (Mrslukecastellen)

District 3:

Boy: Millan Almar (TheGuest)

Girl: Ashla MeLane (Coygirl Cassinova)

District 4:

Boy: Riley Hesson (Eylmia)

Girl: Lacey Jinksler (littleblessing)

District 5:

Boy: Jackie Davids (Gone-Across-The-Ice)

Girl: Nikita Astasia Leann (drinkthatliquorstore)

District 6:

Boy:

Girl: Pleione Herriot (RueThisDay)

District 7:

Boy: Gabriel Blackthorn (Chucklez-Lives-On)

Girl: Sylvia Wilde (The Lady Cloudy)

District 8:

Boy: Romulus Black (pmonstah4)

Girl: Silver Monger (Mini Tf1)

District 9:

Boy: Dagan Saga (Obviously Entrei)

Girl: Aimera Rodriquez (BurningTheMidnightOil-96)

District 10:

Boy: Aden Hanran (A Polite Pychotic Stranger)

Girl: Mary-Sue-Beautiful-Perfect-Angel-Love-Sparkles-Rub y-Glitter (Daddy's number 1 Girl)

District 11:

Boy: Dynamo Sartorius (Dragonfan1512)

Girl: Harrow Mattock (DulceEtDecocrumSYOT)

District 12:

Boy: Mitchille Banks (Zorua)

Girl: Felicity Jackelle (Out With a Woosh and a Thunk)

Here's my character's form for reference and example:

Full Name: Felicity Jackelle

Gender: Female

District: 12

Age: 18

Apperence: Tall with brown hair, olive skin, and grey eyes.

Personality: She'll stand up for anything she believes in and will never go down without a fight.

Weapon of Choice: Throwing knives

Stregnths: knife throwing, determination, making allies, lasting a long time without food.

Weaknesses: slow, the Capitol hates her specifically more than the other tributes.

Have They Ever Killed Anyone?: Yes

History: She lived in the Seam and was the youngest rebellion leader so the Capitol rigged her into the games instead of just shotting her down like almost all of the other leaders since she's still of age.


	2. District 12 Reaping

**District 12: Felicity's POV**

I woke up with a major headache but that pain was the least of my problems. I had lost the war which I was suppose to protect my district from. Now the population has been cut down to less than half of what it was before the war and a lot of them who are still alive were moved to the Seam because they lost the person who was the one who mainly made the money they needed.

I've always lived in the Seam but with all the new citizens now I have to face my failure. Especially since i lost both my parents in the war. Since I'm eighteen I wasn't but in the orphanage but it's hard living on your own… oh my god. Sorry, I just made this about me. Well, it's not, this is about the district I couldn't save.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the district alarm suddenly started going off. I quickly grabbed my knives and ran to the Justice Center not caring that I was in my pajamas, I wasn't about to fail them again.

"Give me your finger." I heard a female voice say in a demanding tone. I turned a round and saw a Peacekeeper glaring at me from a table with some kind of book I brought a knife to throwing possition not caring that it will get me arrested. "Give me your finger." She repeated harshly as some other Peackeepers pointed there guns at me. Not anything I wasn't use to so I just stood there with the knife raised.

The next thing I knew she grabbed onto my other wrist trying to pull it towards her but I instictively fought back. I was kind of proud of myself. I was actually winning until another Peacekeeper grabbed the same arm as well and they poked it with something drawing some blood and then put it on the book.

I was about to go after her when two large Peacekeepers grabbed me taking my knives as well. I struggled against them not letting myself fail again but it was no use as the lady pulled out a device I've never seen before and scanned my blood with it then the Peacekeepers essencially dragged me to a box. I frantically looked around for an escape but they were covering the entire perimeter.

I noticed all the other girls my age in District 12 trapped in there as well. I refused eye contact with any of them looking down at the ground. I failed them all. All of them had lost a parent, sibling, friend, boyfriend, some all of the above… and it was all my fault.

It will always be my fault. It's more then likely my fault we're here. They probably want to wipe out the rest of the district, just like they did with District 13. Why else would they have taken my weapons. They want to make sure we can't defend ourselves. The worst part is that a lot of them would love to die more than anything. It would be an escape from the gut renching reality. I wasn't one of those people.

"Hello, dung beetles." A Capitol accented woman hissed into the microphone causing me to glare up at her. God, Capitolites are so vile. Not just their personality but they look like someone covered them in clay then threw them into a bucket of paint.

* * *

**District 12: Mitchell's POV**

I sat up in my bed that morning well rested. I've always been a heavy sleeper so the mornings are easy for me. I climbed out of my bed which is coated with coal dust just like everything else in the district.

The district, like there's really anything left of it. Actually, no, I shouldn't say that. It's insensitive to the people of District 13 which is now nothing more then rubble.

My mom wasn't up yet but I still got dressed and headed out. I took the short walk over to the District Boundry with a 20 foot fence. You could forget about climbing it. You can even hear the buzz of electricity buzzing through the fence. Not a small shock either. I've heard it's strong enough to stop your heart and never let it start again. Not that anyone has ever been stupid enough to try.

It's weird though, this is pretty much the only place in the district that always has electricy, I'd bet anything I do have that the fence is hoarding all of it. The people of District 12 are tough though, we won't go down with out a fight, even as our whole world goes crashing down around us.

I looked out at the forest wondering what out there. Maybe they have some animal that could be killed, cooked, and eaten, or maybe some edible plants. Either of which could stop this district from starving to death. If only there was a way to get out there though. Then I could know for sure.

My stomach growled loudly but there's nothing I could do about it. I was literally starving just like everyone else left in this district. Even though me and my mom are technically upper class District 12. Nothing anywhere close to new. I don't know why I keep thinking about food though. It only makes it worse.

I sat down in the dirt and coal dust mix staring out at the forest.

I have to say, it's a good thing the district alarm's very loud, otherwise I would have never heard it over the buzz of the fence and 'they' would have come after me and killed me, that would have been bad.

I got up and headed over to the Justice Center like you're suppose to when that thing goes off. Which is in the center of town as opposed to the perimeter where I obviousyl am now.

* * *

**District 12: Felicity's POV**

As the Capitolite kept talking it was making more and more sense why they took my knives. With each and every word I wanted to kill her right then and there even more and more. "I know your all wondering wondering why we brought you all here today since you are clearly too stupid to figure it out on your own."

I could do nothing but slowly clench and unclench my fists as she explained the unthinkable. It sounded crazy but knowing the Capitol, they were dead serious. To 'punish' us for the rebellion which we apparently haven't been punished for enough a teenage boy and girl will be chosen from each of the remaining districts to fight eachother to the death. That's not even the worst part. Apparently, they're planning on doing the same thing every year for who knows how long.

Even then, I still couldn't believe it as she walked over to a large fishbowl with a bunch of paper slips in it. "Inside this bowl is the name of each and every girl from ages 12 to 18 from this district. It will decide which of you miscreants will participate in the games." I looked away and around at the other girls. Every single one of them looked terrified so I looked back at the ground. "Felicity Jackelle."

I looked up letting out a sigh of relief that it was me and not some innocent girl. There's no way I'd win, just like with the rebellion but at least I deserved it. Some of the Peacekeepers broke formation leaving me a path but only to the stage. Anyother way was still blocked. I walked to the stage with my head down accepting my fate.

Once I was up there I looked out at the remaining civilians of District 12. Most if not all of them knew who I was. What I have done. The girls were safe from this year's games but there was still one boy that has to go in with me. Then there's next year's games and the years following that for an unknown amount of time… possibly forever, and it's all my fault. None of them deserve it.

* * *

**District 12: Mitchell's POV**

I instantly recognized the girl that was drawn up. I've never actually talked to her or anything but she was the leader of the rebellion in this district. Tough as nails and extremely talanted with a knife. She'll be able to easily handle herself out there.

The nasty Capitolite smirked evilly, as she walked over to the other bowl, "Now time to see what male cockroach will be joining her." She hissed reaching into the bowl and pulling out a slip of paper. "Mitchell Banks."

"Fuck." I muttered knowing for sure that I'll be dead out there. It felt like someone else was control my body as I made my way up to the stage. Felicity kept eyeing me as I took my spot, not threateningly but... like she was sorry. Like she thought this is her fault, but that doesn't make any sense. She was the main person fighting to protect this district. It's not her fault one bit.

I jumped slightly when the Capitolite clutched my shoulder violently. "Come on cockroaches, we're getting you two into the Justice Building, then offer to the Capitol to be prepared for the slaughter."

* * *

**District 12: Felicity's POV**

I sat on a couch in the Justice Building. I've been in here too many times to count but I have no idea why they have me here today. I think I heard her mention something about going to the Capitol so I probably won't even make it to the arena alive much less in one peice. I looked up as I heard the door open.

I was relieved to see my second in command, Slate Delini, come in. He frowned and kicked the table. "What the hell is this?"

I scowled, but not at Slate obviously but not at the Capitol either. At myself for letting this happen. This district is my responsibility and I was suppose to protect it from shit like this. "It's my fault is what it is."

Slate looked at me in disbelief and sat next to me. "Felicity, don't say that. We both did everything we could and if we hadn't the people we did manage to save wouldn't have made it and we'd end up like District 13."

I openned my mouth to argue when Peacekeepers came in and dragged him away. "Slate!" I heard myself call as I stood up from the couch.

"You have to make it out Felicity! I know you can!" He shouted right before the door closed. I was sure I wouldn't make it out but I had to try, I had to try for Slate. No, not just Slate, for my district. I have to still be there for them.

I sat back down accepting that no one else is coming, why would anyone but Slate want to come talk to a failure like me? No matter what Slate says.

Besides, most of the people here know of me and what I've done but pretty much everyone else who actually knows me to where they've talked to me and spent time with me and everything like that are dead and you've guessed it. It's all my fault.

* * *

**Mitchell's POV**

I sat on the couch in the Justice Building with my knees drawn up to my chest. I'm going to die. I know I stand no chance against Felicity and I don't even want to think about who could have been drawn from the other districts. I looked up when I suddenly heard the door open as my mom came in and immidietely pulled me into a hug. "You have to try to make it out, Mitchell. I already lost your father, I can't lose you too."

I hesitated but nodded, I had to at least try no matter how impossble it seems. "I will, Mom." I promised hugging her. "No matter what they have in store for me there, I'll try my best to make it through."

"You just need to find some blades. Then you can handle the other people to put in with you." My mom told me, I could tell by her tone of voice that she was serious but I still wouldn't stand much of a chance at all. Not against Felicity.

The door opened and two peacekeepers came in. "Time's up." They said before dragging her away.

"Mom!" I called right before the door closed, no one came in after that.


	3. District 7 Reaping

**Sorry, I'm trying to get these done once the District has it's two tributes but I haven't been having very much time.**

**District 7: Sylvia's POV**

I woke up and took a look at the siblings that were in the same room. They were all still sleeping so I decided it was best not to wake them up. I tried my best to be quiet as I snuck out of the room closing the door behind me.

It's a miracle we're all still alive, I don't know what I'd do if anyone of them had died in the war. No, I shouldn't even think about that, we're alive and the war is over, even though we lost, that's all that matters. That my family is safe. I leaned against the door tying back my hair with a rubber band.

I was more than likely the only one in the house that's awake, I almost always am. I walked over to the bookshelf looking over the options before picking 'Better Look Out', I've already read all the books there but this one I haven't read in a while. It was an old book, copyright 2021, but a good one. Most of the modern books are all the same, the old one's have a lot more variety.

I sat down and immersed myself in the reading. The author, Stephanie Wolflee, was a very non-conformist writer compared to the other books I've read from the same time period. They never even felt like novels but instead REALLY long poetry that doesn't rhyme. With the rhythmic word flow and sense of mystery in the words. It wasn't just writing, it was a masterpiece.

I was just so immersed in the writing that I didn't notice my youngest of my eleven siblings Hilda Wilde at only seven years old. "Whatcha readin'?" She asked in a exuberant tone.

"'Better Look Out'." I answered sliding the bookmark into place and giving her a hug.

"That is the one about the magical spy right? That ends up joining the bad guys because her team never let her be anything but look out?" She asked still locked in the hug. She hasn't actually read the book but I have explained it to her before.

I nodded setting the book back in the bookcase before picking Hilda up. "You hungry?" I questioned recieving a quick nod. "Then let's head over to the kitchen and see if we can't find something." We did just that but once I got to the kitchen the district alarm went off. I felt Hilda come closer up against my body for protection, even she knew at such a young age that it was never anything good. My parents and the rest of my siblings filed into the room but we all knew where that means we have to go so we headed over there together, as a family. Just like everything. I still had Hilda in my arms as we walked down.

"Boys to the left, girls to the right." A peacekeeper instructed. I reluctantly went left as Hilda reached out towards are dad and bothers as they went right. I held her tight and kept walking closer to the Justice building trying to keep a straight face.

"Anyone ages tweleve to eighteen to the left, everyone else to the right." A different Peacekeeper said a little while down.

Hilda yipped slightly clinging tighter to me but I set her down. It's ok, Hilda. Just go with mommy and some of our sisters and I'll find you once it's over, I promise. I said before hesitantly heading off to the left. By the time we got there, they had seperated us again into the individual ages and even took a little bit of blood scanning it for who knows what. Once we got to what's appartly our destination, I just blocked everything out not caring what they had to say.

* * *

**District 7: Gabe's POV**

I was an a deep sleep when I suddenly heard a weird noise. Not wanting to wake up yet, I switched from my back to my stomach covering my head with my ratty old pillow. We don't have very much money at all so we just have to struggle along. You get used to it though.

I shot up and was immediately out of bed when I realized what that noise was, it was the district alarm. I had to get down to the Justice Center or I'll be dead and that's all the way on the otherside of the district.

I left my room quickly noticing that I was the only one home. "Thanks for waiting for me guys." I muttered sarcastically to no one before leaving the house down to the Justice Center.

The second my bare feet hit the saw dusty grounds of District 7, I was running but had to stop and start walking when I got closer. They separated us by gender then by age before gathering us like cattle into these sections.

My heart was running about a mile a minute as a Capitolite stepped onto the stage. "Let's just get this over with, ok?" She said with a cold-hearted glare. "You see, two of you miscreants are going to go die while everyone else watches. This will happen once a year. Hopefully forever. So, lets just see who's going to die." You can tell by her tone of voice that this is the best thing in the world as far as she's concerned. She hates our guts, the whole Capitol does but this? I watched in horror as she walking over to a large bowl with different slips of paper in it.

* * *

**District 7: Sylvia's POV**

I would have sworn I heard the Capitolite say my name. I looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at me. "Umm… what's going on?"

"Sylvia Wilde." 'She' repeated in a cold tone, the S in my as a Capitol accent always does, she had a slip of paper in my hands. I'm starting to wish I was paying attention, then I'd know what the heck's going on. "Get up here you miscreant!"

Though I was very confused as to what was going on, I feared for my familly so I made my way up for the stage. "Now, let's see who will be joining this miscreant in hell." She said causing my eyes to widen about three times there size. Hell? Shit. What did I just get myself into?

* * *

**District 7: Gabe's POV**

Ok, so that wasn't me or anyone I know. So my chances of being kicked are now half of what they were earlier but I was still hyperventilating as she went over to another bowl and grabbed a slip. "Gabriel Blackthorn."

My thought practically locked shut as my feet, seemingly having minds of their own, carried me up to the stage.

"Great, we have our two miscreants, everyone say goodbye to them forever." The women said before leading Sylvia and I into the Justice Building. I don't think I've ever been there before. If only it were under better circumstances. I've heard great things about this place.

* * *

**District 7: Sylvia's POV**

The door had barely opened before Hilda came running in and hugged me crying her eyes out. "No Sylvia!" She said desperately in a croaked voice between sobs. "You can't die! Please! We need you! You can't just leave us!"

I tried my best to stop myself from crying as well for her sake as I picked her up. "I'm still not exactly sure what's going on but if there's any physically possible way to get out alive I swear I will do it and get back to all of you.

"It doesn't sound like you can though." She said burying her face into my shirt.

I brought her up towards my face, "Listen, I will find a way, even if I have to kill everyone in my way to do so. I won't leave you alone."

The door flung open with a load thump. "Time's up." A large peacekeeper said sternly as he tried to pry Hilda, who was now screaming her head off, off of me.

Pretty much the same thing happened with the rest of my familly but no one else came after that so I just assumed they couldn't.

* * *

**District 7: Gabe's POV**

My mom came in crying her eyes out, neither of us could believe this was happening. She pulled me into a hug but I had nothing to say to her at the moment. Everything felt so hopeless. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. We just stayed like that till the peacekeepers came in and took her away. Later my three sisters came in individually and it went the exact same way no one saying a word.

**So, what do you think? Do you like it or do you want to kill me? Either way, REVIEW! Flames are forever accepted because I am immune.**


	4. District 10 Reaping

**District 10: Mary's POV**

I woke up and immediately saw myself in the mirror. With golden curls, violet eyes, pink lips, and flawless skin, I look great, like usual. I don't have parents, I appeared out of thin air, and I don't have any siblings.

I live in a place called the dunging, thats where I appeared. It smells like cow. So does the rest of the district.

I am so excited for the reaping, the hunger games sound fun and I'm gonna be on TV! I slip into my sexy pink dress and than an alarm rings signaling that we need to go to the district square. It hurts my poor ears.

When I get there a man dressed (gag) HIDEOUSLY in a white suit asks me for my hand. Of course I say no, I'm not ready to get married yet. He seems mad so he grabs my arm and sticks a pointy thingy in my finger and took a drop of red, putting it on a book. "Ouch" I pout. That always makes boys do what I want.

"Hello road apples, I'm here to send two of you to your deaths." This woman has a very strange voice and she is ugly. She looks like cow barf threw up on her.

**District 10: Aden's POV**

I was fast asleep when the district alarm go off causing my barely older than one-year-old daughter, Adenline, to come running in looking scared. "Daddy, Dwt's happng?" She asked not quite grasping human speech yet. I picked her up in my arms.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to go find out?" I told her luckily earning a nod since I knew we have to get to town square quickly or we'll be in trouble. I carried her to the main room where I found my wife Colleen.

"We need to go." Colleen reminded regretfully and I grabbed and holstered my pistol with the hand that wasn't holding Adenline and we headed quickly to times square where we were meet by at least a hundred peacekeepers.

"Put the child down." One of them demanded but I didn't and went to pull out my gun only to find that it wasn't there. When I looked back up, that peacekeeper had a bigger gun pointed at her. "Put the child down, or I will shoot it's brains out."

I hesitated but sat her down, even though we weren't planning on having a kid yet, I could never just let her die. She wouldn't stop crying and I certainly could not blame her for it. I bent down to her and wiped her eyes, "It's going to be okay, Adenline. I promise." One of the peacekeepers grabbed my arm pulling me in a standing position and stuck my finger putting some blood in a book of some kind. They pulled out a device which beeped and I was taken away from my daughter and wife to a small area with the other eighteen-year-old boys.

**District 10: Mary's POV**

This weird woman kept on talking and talking, so I zoned out and looked at shiny things. I think I must have fell asleep because next thing I know, I'm on the floor and someone is fanning me.

"Hey, nitwits! Pay attention" yelled the weird lady. "Ok, first I'll choose one of you fatties." She reached into a big fishbowl and pulled out a piece of paper but something caught my eye.

She has a big SHINY necklace on. Shiny! I think until her voice talks again.

"I am not saying that name again, come here you stupid blond"

No one goes up. I wonder who she wants.

"Mary-Sue-Beautiful-Perfect-Angel-Love-Sparkles-Ru by-Glitter get up here right now!" she shrieks into the microphone. OMG OMG OMG! I WON SOMETHING!

I run as fast as I can onto the stage and push her aside so I can talk into the mike. I can feel 100000000 eyes on me.

"I wanna thank me, and me, and me. I am just so awesome. Wait, what did I win?"

All of the boys whistle and I blow them a kiss. Than the weird lady pushed me and said,

"Why, you're pretty! Pretty STUPID! You look as useful as a screen door on a submarine!"

"Thanks!"

**District 10: Aden's POV**

Despite the current situation, I was slightly relieved that Mary's name was drawn. She is so incredibly annoying and stupid. I have no idea why all the other boys are falling all over her. "Now to see which male road apple will die." The Capitolite said with a malevolent smirk and walked over to another bowl full of slips. I gulped slightly but tried to look brave as she pulled a slip out. "Aden Hanran! Get your pathetic ass up here!"

Despite knowing I'm supposed to be a lamb being lead to the slaughter, I kept my head up looking brave for my family, my district, ALL the districts actually. They're all connected... or at least they were. All the short range teleporters once the war ended making it hard to keep in contact between districts.

I maintained this look as I stepped up to the stage. I avoided any eye contact with my wife or daughter though... wherever she was taken. Please tell me they're both at least still alive.

**District 10: Mary's POV**

The men in the ugly clothes took me to a comfy room. There was a couch and I sat on it. I wish I had one of these. Than a lot of boys come in and start to cry.

"Hush," I say and I sing them a song.

Stop crying

It hurts my ears

Why are you here

I'm so PRETTY!

I stand up and bow. They clap and tell me that I need to win. Win what?

"Mary... WILL YOU MARRY ME" A voice rings out in the crowd

"Ew, no" I say. Than the ugly man comes in and I'm all alone again. Than I see it. Its silver with four pointys on top.

Shiny!

**District 10: Aden's POV**

I sat alone in a room in the justice building with know idea what I was even doing here. The door opened a while later and in came Colleen carrying Adenline who was cry as much as Colleen was.

I pulled them both into a hug, "You need to take care of Adenline for me." I whispered to Colleen. "Even if I can't make it back."

"I will but you have to at least try okay?" She said wrapping her free arm around me.

"I will." I promised managing to keep my voice steady. "I will do anything I can."

She was about to say something when two peacekeepers came and took them both away. That's it? That really all you get to say goodbye?

**The goodbyes this year through the Eighth Hunger Games are only fifteen seconds instead of five minutes. You'll notice quite a few more differences once we get through all the Reapings though. Review, send in characters, and flame if you want to.**


	5. District 9 Reaping

**Hey guys, these things were taking way too long so I decided to hire my famous co-author Batmarcus who you might now from the majority of my recent stories. Speaking of stories, START IT!**

**District 9 Aimera's POV**

As more often than not, I didn't have to wake up that morning seeing as I had been up pretty much all night caring for my mother, who is now bedridden having had a stroke. I gave her a small dose of painkillers trying to preserve what we have since it's in between cropping and harvesting season so there's not really a whole lot we could do to try and get more.

I was just about to lay down for at least a little more sleep when the District alarm blared. As much as I wanted to sleep, I knew what would happen if I didn't get to Town Square but at least mom is excused since she's sick to where she can't just get up and go so I just stood back up and ran out. I slipped my shoes on as I went, which was an effort in itself, but eventually I made it there with both shoes on.

"Give me your finger." A peacekeeper demanded with a cold glare once I got there.

I held my finger out and he pricked it placing the blood drop in a container all its own.

He pulled out this weird device which beeped and some other peacekeepers led me to an area with a bunch of other girls my own age. I grunted at that. I hate people my own age. They can never be trusted.

None of them seemed to know what was going on, Not that I really cared I just wanted whatever this was to be over.

A very vile man that was clearly from the Capitol came up the stage. This obviously can't be anything but a bad thing. Of course, they already wiped out so much of us but they can't just leave it at that.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" He said. I was more than a little taken aback by this. He's a Capitolite. Why would he talk to us in such a formal manner? "Welcome to your first reaping!" He said.

**District 9 Dagan's POV **

I was still fast asleep in my bed, in a perfect world I could have slept all day since I was up late taking care of some girl that was shot during the war but managed to live. Every since the word got around about my healing talents I've been in high demand, but of course, this is Panem, the exact opposite of a perfect world so the alarm started blaring and I was startled out of bed.

I quickly slipped on my shoes and headed over to town square obviously not having time to get dressed, of course. I found peace keepers waiting everywhere.

My instincts told me to back away. To run but I knew what the alternative is when the alarm goes off. "Give me your hand," She ordered.

I knew that could only mean something bad so I kept it back until she grabbed my wrist and forcibly yanked it forward. I watched as she pricked my finger and took my blood.

"What are you doing?" I asked but of course didn't get an answer. I don't know what I expected.

They lead me over to a group of boys my own age. I looked down and just waited for whatever's coming. Unless someone needs my help I can be a bit of a loner.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen!"

**District 9: Aimera's POV**

I tried desperately to figure out what's going on he went over to a bowl filled with pieces of paper an picked one, "Aimera Rodriquez."… That's my name.I had no idea what I was supposed to do."Aimera Rodriquez, get your ass up here!" He demanded coldly as if I was supposed to somehow know that's what I was supposed to do.

I shakily made my way up. Once I got up there, I gasp as he suddenly and openly reached out and grabbed my breast

I shifted so he was forced to let go. "Oh, Feisty," He hissed in a clearly seductive voice and went over to another bowl but not be slapping my butt.

**District 9: Dagan's POV**

He strutted over and drew a name "Dagan James Saga"

I gulped at made my way to the stage trying to look brave. It helped that I had no idea what I was walking into. I just hoped that creep was only a pervert to girls.

As I passed he groped my butt. Of course, I don't know why I expected any different but seriously. Besides being molested what are we doing up here?

"So, you're probably wondering what all this is?" He asked

"Obviously," I muttered under my breath.

"Well, you two will be your districts first ever tributes!" He said.

Tributes? Reaping? Reaping's what you do every fall, at least in this district and 11 and a tribute? I think I've heard that word before. That's… something done for someone you feel has made a big impact on your life, right? Apparently Aimera was thinking the same thing as she just said bluntly "You're not making any sense."

"What is too hard to understand?" He asked.

"For starters, what's a tribute?" She asked bluntly.

"A participant!" He said.

That was not very much help at all but neither of us had time to respond as we were shoved in to separate rooms.

**District 9: Aimera's POV**

The door shut right as I was shoved into the room and I tried to open it only finding that it's predictably locked. I began pacing knowing this cannot be good at all.

Then after a few more seconds my brother came in looking grim. "Hey Jonah," Was all I could muster considering how confused I still was as to what the hell's going on.

"Hey," He said hugging me.

"I have no idea what this is but apparently I have to participate in something so just take care of mom as always." I whispered hugging him back. "Knowing the Capitol, I might not make it back alive."

"No, you will," He said.

"Seems unlikely but I'll try everything I can."

Then the door opened and peacekeepers came in.

They took him out leaving me alone again. That only lasted a few seconds before my boyfriend came in. I ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Look, whatever this is, it will be okay." He whispered running his fingers through my thick black hair.

"What if it's not?" I said.

"Then make it okay." He said as if it were that simple.

"This is the Capitol we're talking about."

"Still, it'll be okay," He said. "And if that man ever touches you again, kill him." He added before the Peacekeepers came back in.

"With pleasure," I said before kissing him one last time as he was taken away.

No one else came in, figures. My mom can't and no one else would. It doesn't matter though, I prefer being alone anyways. Then about five minutes later peacekeepers entered.

**District 9: Dagan's POV**

I sat on a chair alone in the Justice Building still having no clue what's going on. Why can't that creep just make sense?

Then after a moment Grandma came in. I got up and went over hugging her. Ever since dad died she's been the one to take care of me. She also taught me all I know about healing.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just, very confused at the moment," I said honestly.

"I can imagine," She said.

"He keeps using these words like Reaping and Tributes completely out of logical context as if we're supposed to know what he means." I decided it was best not to mention him groping my butt hoping she didn't notice.

Before she could respond the door swung open and peacekeepers came in. They took her away leaving me along again but not for long before my mom came in. That was a little surprising since I really haven't seen her very much since I was handed over to grandma.

"Hi mom," I said as she came over and hugged me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Confused," I said honestly.

"Everyone is." She sighed, "Look, I'm sorry I wasn't able to be in your life recently."

"You did what you thought was best," I said.

She nodded, "Thank you for understanding that."

"I do understand," I said honestly.

The peacekeepers came in again though and took her out.

"I love you," She said before the door closed.

"And I'm alone again." I sighed.

**And that's it! Bye people! Review and possibly flame and send in your characters! There's still spots open!**


End file.
